plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roadie Z
|weapon = Ear-radicator |abilities = |rarity = Super Rare}} Roadie Z is a Super Rare Engineer variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was revealed on the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter page on November 24, 2015. His appearance is the same as a regular Engineer with a yellow beard and hair but with four drumsticks attached to his hat and something that could possibly be an electric guitar amp on his back. In the Moon Base Z trailer, he is briefly shown shooting soundwaves. He also has extra health, due to his close-ranged weapon. He was the only Engineer variant unlockable in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description "Roadie Z's been on tour for so long, he can't even remember. He would've joined the battle of Zomburbia earlier, but he couldn't hear what anyone was telling him." In-game description Roadie Z's short-range sound cannon inflicts mega damage up close! AI Health *Easy: 90 *Normal: 120 *Hard: 150 *CRAAAAZY: 180 Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Ear-radicator, which is a close-ranged weapon that deals 9 damage. Its ammo capacity is infinite but with an overheating system that after the weapon has been used for 6 seconds straight needs to cool down. When a player is attacked with the Ear-radicator, their screen begins to blur similarly when attacked by the Hypno-shroom. Enemies being hit by the Ear-radicator get pushed back by it (most noticeable if they jump). Abilities Strategies This Engineer functions well at close range and is somewhat useless at any range further than that of the Ear-radicator. Because of this, treat him like a Chemist that has access to the abilities of the Engineer, but cannot heal your allies. The Sonic Grenade is a very important ability for this variant- it will set up plants, preventing them from moving too much and allowing you to damage them at your leisure. Remain mobile at all times and use your Jackhammer as often as possible. Try to remain near Scientists and/or Super Brainz, as both will add to your firepower and Scientists can also sustain you with healing. If necessary, the Big Bolt Blaster provides offensive capabilities at any range and will be efficient at taking out most stationery or moving targets. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery Roadie.jpg|Roadie Z being attacked by Kernel Corn doing Husk Hop PVZ Garden Warfare 2 Roadie Z Engineer Trailer RodZIngame.png|Roadie Z using his Big Bolt Blaster ability Trivia *He was first named in a tweet by Gary Clay,Gary Clay's tweet, was later renamed and revealed on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page and got his final name revealed in the beta. *The end of his trailer reveals a new Engineer gesture named "Jackhammer Strum". This involved him summoning his Jackhammer and strumming it like a guitar, in a similar way to one of the Foot Soldier's gestures in which he does the same thing to his weapon. *His weapon resembles a speaker and is named "the Ear-radicator". This makes sense due to the fact that it shoots soundwaves to attack. **Ear-radicator is a combination of ear and eradicator (which is someone who exterminates rodents and insects). *This is the first Engineer that has no shoes at all. Instead, he wears a sandal on one foot and nothing in the other. *If the Ear-radicator is near its overheating point, the player will begin to hear slight speaker feedback. *He is the first zombie character class to have extra health, the second being Lil' Drake's Mech. *While playing as this character, the player will constantly hear faint music playing from the amp on his back. *He is the only close-range Engineer variant. *He is the only armor zombie variant. *There used to be a glitch where when you got damaged by the Ear-radicator, you couldn't use your abilities to fight back making him overpowered. This was later patched. References pl:Technik Dźwięku fr:Roadie Z Category:Zombies Category:Engineer variants Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants Category:Armor variants